An autocollimator works by projecting light from a light source onto a target surface which deflects the light, and measuring deflection of the returned light against a scale such as cross hairs. In nearly all cases, user interpretation is required to determine whether alignment, defined as the perpendicularity of the light source to the target surface, has been achieved.